Curiosity
by lilgonsan
Summary: It's almost midnight when Ushijima receives a mysterious text from Tendou. In the message is a link followed by "lmao you need to check this out! Make sure no one else is around bc it's kinda x-rated". Despite his better judgement, he clicks on the link. Iwaizumi/Oikawa featuring one-sided!Ushijima/Oikawa.


This is just pure pwp basically and it's super trashy and self-indulgent because I love these ships and also I just think Oikawa is very beautiful and he'd look even prettier moaning his head off as he gets fucked all the ways he likes it soooooo yeah enjoy. Also this is my first time writing smut so please be gentle with me! Oh and for clarification so no one's getting in trouble in fic-verse, let's assume Oikawa and Iwaizumi are both 18 at the time the video is posted.

* * *

Ushijima usually found himself in bed no later than 11, yet for some reason this night he felt a little restless. Practice went the same as usual, and he finished the night's homework and studying at around the same time, yet he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. His awareness of his insomnia made it even harder, he was sure. To top it all off, his cell phone began buzzing wildly just as he thought he was starting to nod off.

With a slight annoyed huff, Ushijima pushed himself onto his side to see what the fuss was about. It was group message to all the members of the Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club? And of course, the mass message was sent by none other than Tendou Satori.

In the small preview is only a link, so Ushijima curiously opens up the message. Before he could finish reading it, another message pops up onto his screen-this time it's Semi.

 _Semi:_

 _Tendou this better not be you rick-rolling all of us at midnight_

 _Tendou:_

 _Lmao noooo it isn't I was just, y'know, trying to find something good to jerk off to when I came across this_

 _Semi:_

 _Tmi_

 _Shirabu:_

 _And what makes you think any of us want to see some of the weird porn you watch?_

Porn?

The Ace feels his face heat up at the mention. He knows what it is—knows what jerking off is, too—but he's never actually felt the need to watch porn. The thought embarrassed him a little.

Still, his curiosity lead him to contemplate clicking on the link as the back and forth banter went on between his teammates. None of them would have to know he watched the video, right? He wasn't even going to view all of it. He just wanted to see why Tendou insisted on all of his friends watching it.

Clicking on the link displayed in the message, Ushijima's phone screen automatically opened up his default web browser. A video still showed two males kissing and Ushijima's eyebrows shot up at the realization that this was gay porn. Was that what Tendou's fuss was about? No, it couldn't be since there had to be millions of gay porn videos on the Internet. He was sure one wouldn't cause Tendou to mass text the whole team.

The title of the video didn't reveal much as it only said something about a brunet babe taking it hard from a stud. Just as his finger hovered over the play button he thought it would probably best to listen to this with headphones, so he plugged those in, slipped them into his ears, and leaned against the wall. Finally, he built up the nerve to press play.

Right away the back of the 'brunet taking it hard' was shown on the screen as he backed away from the camera and fell back onto what was probably his own bed. He smiled coyly and shifted a little, leaning back on his hands and spreading his legs.

" _I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get out of the shower right now. We haven't done it in a while and I've really been aching for it,"_ the brunet said, and Ushijima's eyes widened as he realized he recognized both the voice and face.

This was Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa, the captain and setter of Aoba Jousai, the one he always defeated in the finals, the one he always asked to join his team.

And if Oikawa was the one in the video, then the boyfriend…

" _Iwa-chan! Hurry up already! I'm horny!"_

Iwaizumi Hajime. He knew it.

The next sound coming from the video is some muffled shouting followed by Oikawa covering his mouth with his hand and giggling. Ushjima feels a slight tug at his chest since he's had a crush on Oikawa for a while now. He always knew the setter would never be interested in him, yet his feelings hardly waned as time passed and even grew stronger each time he interacted with the other.

He admired Oikawa's strength, determination, and beauty. He wanted it for himself, yet it seemed someone else already beat him to it. Someone he could never compete with no matter how hard he tried. It seemed that although he always won, this was one game he could never win.

Lost in his thoughts, Ushijima hadn't noticed that Oikawa sat up on his knees in the video, pushing up his shirt a little to slide his hand underneath it. His attention wasn't called to it again until he heard a slight gasp and felt his cheeks heat up upon realizing it was Oikawa's pleasured gasp.

Oikawa's hand was inside of his shirt, and although he couldn't see it, the outline showed his fingers brushing over and pinching at his nipples.

" _I'm… mmm… I'm getting myself warmed up. I'm really sensitive here."_ The setter's eyes are half-lidded at this point. He bunches his shirt up a little more and pulls it up to reveal pink, hardened nubs. He bites down on the fabric to hold it up so he can continue rubbing his nipples before the camera. The sight has Ushijima's sweats feeling a little tighter, and he fights the urge to rub himself with his free hand.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Oikawa moved one of his hands down to palm himself and he moaned. It was loud and completely unashamed, and the sound had Ushijima wishing he was there to grasp the setter's hardening length instead.

Just then the shower in the background cuts off and the sound of a door slamming open causes the setter to jump slightly in surprise, but his hands don't move away. Instead his surprised expression morphs into a sultry one and he pushes onto his hands and knees, nearing the edge of his bed.

" _Finally! Come here and fuck me, Iwa-chan,"_ Oikawa purrs, taking a hold of Iwaizumi's hand and pulling the other on top of him. Predictably, Iwaizumi is naked as he topples onto the taller male. Iwaizumi remains silent was he begins pressing kisses on the side of Oikawa's neck, their hips grinding together. The action causes Oikawa to gasp yet again. It's a sound Ushijima realizes he'll have a hard time forgetting.

Before he realizes it, his hand is palm is ever-so-slightly rubbing at the tent in his sweats, growing harder with each passing second. Soon enough, Oikawa is completely naked, facing the camera as he earnestly sucks at Iwaizumi's dick. They're in that 69 position, and he's positive that the setter has the other male's fingers up his ass if those mewls occasionally escaping his lips are anything to go by.

As his hand dips into his sweats and grabs a hold of his now fully erect length, Ushijima can't help but wonder what it'd be like if he were in Iwaizumi's position instead.

He can see it clearly-Oikawa's ass before him, legs spread wide as his fingers brush over the setter's pink hole. He imagines brushing his fingers over it and relishing in the twitch in the other's boy's hips as he pleads for him to just get on with it already. He imagines Oikawa's full lips around his cock, his head bobbing up and down as he stops a few times to choke out a few broken moans.

Suddenly Oikawa pulls off of Iwaizumi's dick with a 'pop' and he takes a hold of a little tube, squirting the substance onto his hand before his fingers wrap around Iwaizumi's erection. The shorter of the two groans and Oikawa smirks triumphantly, spreading the lube over his boyfriend's shaft.

Still facing the camera, Oikawa straddles Iwaizumi's waist and, with his fingers gripping the base of the other's length, lines it up with his entrance and slowly begins to sink onto it. Right away he notices the pain etched across the setter's gorgeous features, but he knows it's a pain that will soon pass-Oikawa wouldn't be doing this otherwise. He isn't sure where too look since the entire scene is just too beautiful, like an image pulled right out of his fantasies but better since it's the real deal.

Oikawa, with his legs spread wide, eyebrows furrowed, and teeth biting into his plump lower lip as he slowly takes a cock into his ass. The only thing missing from the picture is that it isn't his cock Oikawa is sitting on, but he hardly has the right to complain. The view is enough, even if it's something he can never have since the setter seems to hate him. It's enough for him (at least, that's what he tries to tell himself).

Once Oikawa's finally got all of Iwaizumi's length shoved up inside him the setter lets out a shaky breath, his chest heaving as he tries to accommodate the intrusion. It's not long before he's slowly lifting his hips up and down, rising and falling against Iwaizumi's own shallow thrusts. He's taking it slow, but he's soon enough whining much like he was before when he was on his hands and knees with Iwaizumi's fingers up his ass.

"Ahh… Iwa-chan please… I need it harder."

Ushijima stifles his own choked grown when the position is suddenly flipped and Oikawa's on his knees again, propped up on his elbows as he sends a little wink and kiss straight at the direction of the camera. The act is interrupted by what he assumes is Iwaizumi suddenly shoving inside of him again as his eyes widen and mouth drops open with a loud moans spilling from his lips.

Ushijima grunts and tightens his hold on his own cock, gaze not leaving Oikawa's face in the video. The setter tries his best to stare at the camera, his moans broken as Iwaizumi literally pounds into him from behind. It's all the brunet can do to keep himself properly propped on the bed, let alone maintain eye contact. It's enough for him just to watch Oikawa's pleasured expression, with his messy hair, flushed cheeks, and half-lidded eyes.

He briefly wonders what it would feel like to shove his cock between those lips while Oikawa's getting taken from behind, but shakes the thought off to return his attention to the video.

By now Oikawa's arms gave out and his cheek is pressed against the mattress. His eyes are squeezed shut and he damn near screams when Iwaizumi's hand wraps around his neglected cock, pumping him in time with his harsh thrusts. Oikawa's fingers are bunched up in the sheets and Ushijima revels in how the power of each thrust shoves the setter forward just a tiny bit, and it's Iwaizumi's hands gripping his hips that bring him back each time.

" _I'm gonna cum… H-Hajime.. !"_ Just as the words leave Oikawa's lips, he tenses and breathes out a long, broken moan of his boyfriend's name, his cum coming out in a few spurts on his abdomen and sheets. Iwaizumi is quick to follow as he holds Oikawa in place with one hand, the other digging into the setter's hair and pulling him back for a kiss to stifle his own groan. They pull back from each other, panting, only to kiss a few more times and collapse into each other's arms before the screen goes black.

Realizing that was the end of the video, Ushijima closes his eyes and recalls the look of pure pleasure on Oikawa's face as he came, and with a few more quick pumps of his hand, he's cumming as well. It's a little embarrassing to note that he's just masturbated to the video of a supposed rival getting fucked. He feels just a bit dirty, too, like he wasn't supposed to see this because of his feelings for Oikawa.

Ushijima lays on his bed, catching his breath for a few moments before cleaning his hand off. He mentally reminds himself to save that video in his bookmarks for later (and to also check if there are any similar videos of Oikawa uploaded on that website).

Just as it had about half an hour earlier, Ushijima's phone buzzes again. It's the same group chat, a message from Tendou.

Tendou:

 _So did you guys watch the video?_

Semi:

 _It got boring._

Shirabu:

 _For like a second 'til I saw what it was about. Ew. Why did you feel the need to share that? Feel like gouging my eyes out_

Tendou:

 _Bc I know someone will like it… right Wakatoshi?_

Ushijima:

 _I enjoyed it._

Tendou:

 _hoLY SHIT I FUCKIN KNEW IT!_

* * *

Anyway yeah that's it... I'm a little ashamed of myself tbh. Anyway, let me know what you think! I might be considering a follow-up threesome... maybe...


End file.
